Kidnapped
by Runningshadow61
Summary: When a young Thunderclan she-cat finds herself kidnapped, her and her friends must find a way to escape and get back home. But a mysterious cat lurks in the shadows, hunting them, waiting for the moment to strike. Can they escape before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Warriors, but I own my own characters. My story takes place a couple generations after Firestar. Please Read and Review!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coyotepaw slipped quietly through the trees, her mouth open to pick up the scent of prey. She caught the scent of water vole coming from the direction of the lake. She slipped out onto the stony shore of the lake, her ears pricked as she pinpointed the vole in a clump of reeds by the water's edge. Crouching down, she prowled forward until she was a tail-length away. She bunched her muscles, prepared to pounce, when she heard the alarm call of a robin farther up the bank. The reeds rustled, and the vole shot out, heading up the bank toward the trees. Hissing angrily, she darted after it and managed to snag it with her claws. It flipped around, but before the vole could get away she pounced on it and bit it's neck, killing it. She lifted her prey up proudly and was padding back toward the trees when a brown tabby she-cat appeared. Her amber eyes gleamed happily.

"Great job" She purred, smiling warmly and nodding toward the vole. "You did very well with that one."

"Thanks" she mumbled around the vole, then dropped it. "I remembered everything you taught me. But that stupid bird probably scared away all the prey from here to camp."

"Probably" Brambleheart mewed, nodding in agreement "But that's fine, because your assessment it done. Now let's get all this prey back to camp" She turned and bounded back to collect the prey that Coyotepaw had caught earlier. Picking up the vole she had caught, Coyotepaw bounded back into the woods and caught up with her mentor. The carried the prey back to camp, and after they had dropped it on the pile, Brambleheart went to tell Lionstar that she was ready for her warrior name. Coyotepaw went to find her friends, Riverpaw and Flamepaw, who also had their assements. She spotted Flamepaw by the apprentices den. He was watching her, his brown eyes gleaming. She purred and bounded over to him.

"Hey, Coyotepaw! I passed me assessment! Skyflight is telling Lionstar about it!" He said happily as I sat down next to him. "What about you?"

"Brambleheart just went to tell Lionstar, too! I'm so excited! Oh, and is Riverpaw here yet?" She mewed, cocking her head. Flamepaw shook his head.

"If he is, I haven't seen him." Flamepaw said, flicking her with his tail playfully "I just hope he passes though. You know how harsh Pricklethorn is. He probably wants him to catch all the prey in the forest before he passes!" We both laughed. These were good times. There hadn't been any problems with the other clans lately, and prey was running well in green-leaf. And at that time, I had no idea what was soon to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I know this chapters really short but I'm gonna try to make the other ones longer. Please Review! This is my first story and I want to know what you all think about it! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Read and Review! And sorry again about the last chapter, I know it was short. And now I'm offering a Poppyfrost plushie for whoever writes the best review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Coyotepaw and Flamepaw had some fresh-kill and waited until Riverpaw finally returned from his assessment. He appeared in the clan entrance with Pricklethron just behind him. They were both carrying fresh-kill. They watched him until he finally bounded over to join them outside the apprentices den.

"So how did you do? Did you pass? Was Pricklethorn hard on you?" Flamepaw bombed him with questions the moment he had seated himself next to them. Riverpaw's amber eyes gleamed proudly and he smiled.

"Hey, Pricklethorn's not that bad! But, yeah, I did pass. And Pricklethorn said I was great, too!" He purred happily. Then he frowned "But we saw a lot of twolegs near the Shadowclan border. They were just sitting on the bank of the stream and holding branches over the water. Pricklethorn went to report to Lionstar."

"That's weird. Why would they do that?" Coyotepaw mewed in confusion. Flamepaw nodded in agreement.

"Why do twolegs do half the stuff they do? Who knows? Their stupid." Riverpaw said with a shrug. Changing the subject, he mewed "So, do you know when Lionstar is going to hold the ceremony?"

"Soon, I hope. Oh, look, he's coming out now!" Flamepaw meowed in excitement, his eyes fixed on the highledge. Coyotepaw and Riverpaw both looked up to see Lionstar standing on the highledge, his golden tabby fur rippling. Then he raised his voice and called out.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" He yowled. The three apprentices sprang up and bounded over to sit among their clanmates who had already gathered. When the clan was assembled Lionstar called Coyotepaw, Riverpaw, and Flamepaw forward.

"Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lionstar said, leaping down from the highledge and landing in front of Flamepaw.

"I do" Flamepaw said solemnly, raising his chin.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, Flamepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Flametooth." Lionstar stretched his head forward and rested it on Flametooth's head. Flametooth licked his shoulder respectfully. Then Flametooth stepped back and went to sit in the middle of the camp, casting an excited glance at Coyotepaw and Riverpaw as he did. They both smiled at him, and then Lionstar called Coyotepaw forward.

"Coyotepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lionstar meowed, staring at her with his amber eyes.

"I do" She meowed in a strong voice, straightening up.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Coyotepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Coyotesong." Lionstar mewed as he rested his head between her ears. She gave his shoulder a lick, then followed Flametooth and sat down in the middle of camp. Riverpaw stepped up and stood in front of Lionstar, his brown tabby fur rippling.

"Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Lionstar meowed standing in front of Riverpaw.

"I do" Riverpaw said, staring right back at Lionstar.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Riverpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Riverstone." For the last time, Lionstar rested his head on Riverstone's head, and Riverstone licked his shoulder before joining Coyotesong and Flametooth.

"You shall sit vigil tonight, and guard the camp on your own" Lionstar finished, with a last nod, he turned and padded back to his den while the other cats started calling out their names.

"Coyotesong! Flametooth! Riverstone!" They cheered, while the three new warriors sat proudly. When the clamor died down and the cats retreated to their dens, they sat silently in the middle of camp, watching the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay this chapter is short too but at least it's longer than the last one. And the rest will be longer because they are warriors now. Please Review! And remember I'm giving out a Poppyfrost plushie to whoever writes the best review! Thanks!**


End file.
